Celos, envidia y una promesa
by Razhelle
Summary: *One-shot* "La envidia es causada por ver a otro gozar de lo que deseamos; los celos, por ver a otro poseer lo que quisiéramos poseer nosotros." —"Intenta algo más con mi prometida y terminarás tus días en una celda" — le susurró, dejándolo pálido y mucho más que asustado. Pobre víctima


**Hola a todos, este anime me encanto, sus personajes y todo fue tan hermoso ****y como no veía muchos fics en español ****no pude resistir las ganas de crear uno de esta hermosa pareja, espero les guste...**

**Disclaimer:** Ni esta serie ni los personajes me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores, solo los uso un ratito ;)

* * *

Celos, envidia y una promesa

_La envidia es causada por ver a otro gozar de lo que deseamos; los celos, por ver a otro poseer lo que quisiéramos poseer nosotros._

"Los celos son una respuesta emocional que surge cuando una persona percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera como propio."

Si con los celos de un hombre, ya tienes problemas. Imagínate con los de un Rey, en especial si éste es gobernante del mundo.

Livius, con su corta edad e "inexperiencia romántica" y lo pongo entre comillas, precisamente por ser el hecho de ser él quien siempre da el primer paso, tenía un particular problema, muy común, de hecho, pero catastrófico, considerando su estatus social.

Así es, celos. No lo podía controlar, odiaba estar ocupado, odiaba no poder verla, pero en especial odiaba con toda su alma que otros puedan disfrutar del tiempo con ella, que él no tiene. Pensaba en ella cada minuto del día, que hacía, con quién hablaba, que pensaba, si lo extrañaba tanto como él a ella.

Suspiró, resignado sobre su escritorio, había estado trabajando con el papeleo de siempre, y ya era tarde, se asomó a la ventana para contemplar el atardecer, la imagen de ella con sus finos cabellos mirando hacia el mismo lugar, se le vino a la mente y como si fuese invocada ahí estaba ella, caminando fuera del castillo.

Perplejo y confundido, miraba como se alejaba, no dudó en ir dónde ella, abrió su puerta y salió, siendo cauteloso de no ser visto por nadie, en especial por Niel.

La perdió de vista, preocupado siguió caminando, podría mandarla a buscar, pero quería ser él mismo quien la encontrara, caminó hasta la plaza y ahí estaba ella.

Habían pasado semanas desde que no lo veía, y eso la deprimía bastante, sin mencionar todas esas clases de etiqueta que no le dejaban descansar, quizá la idea de escaparse podría ser algo infantil, pero vaya que necesitaba salir de ese castillo, ya que todo le hacía recordar a él, y cuando no estaba no había mayor sentimiento de soledad.

—¡Nike-sama! — Saludaban alegres los presentes, intercambiando sonrisas, entre ellos, no faltaba algún valiente que se atreviera a coquetear con ella.

—Alteza, que hermosa esta hoy— Alagó, causando un leve sonrojo de la peli naranja, y una gota le resbalará por la nuca.

—Gracias. — Siguió con su paseo, hace tiempo que quería ver a aquellas chicas que una vez la salvaron de una posible muerte por inanición.

—Pero no se vaya, quédese un rato más. — Insistió aquel hombre, Nike negó con la cabeza pero fue retenida cuando este se puso frente a ella.

Su rostro cambió por completo a uno de horror, causando confusión en Nike, se escuchaban murmullos a su alrededor, y todos los presentes retrocedieron haciendo una reverencia, sentía una gélida y oscura sensación provenir de su espalda.

—El rey. — Anunciaron.

—¿_Livi?_ — Se preguntó mentalmente, se giró solo para encontrarse con su rostro ensombrecido, esto no podía ser bueno.

Se acercó a paso decidido hasta aquel joven, quedando a su lado.

—"_Intenta algo más con mi prometida y terminarás tus días en una celda"_ — le susurró, dejándolo pálido y mucho más que asustado.

Esta vez cerciorándose de que Nike no lo escuchara, sin decir más, la tomó gentilmente de la muñeca y la guió fuera de ahí.

No le había quitado la mirada de encima, parecía molesto y preocupado, de un momento a otro se detuvo, soltándola con gentileza como si le doliera separarse de ella.

—¿Así…? — No terminó, su rostro estaba ensombrecido, no entendía que quería decir, estaba tan idiotizada al verlo después de tanto. — ¿Así son todos los días? — Preguntó

No se había fijado, en todo el trayecto no la había mirado a los ojos y cuando lo hizo su corazón se estrujo.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos vidriosos con lágrimas asomándose y con sus manos en su pecho. Quedó asombrado, inmóvil ante tal vista, sin que pudiese reaccionar o decir algo, Nike se lanzó a sus brazos, entre sollozos, haciéndolos caer sobre el pasto.

—¡Idiota! ¡Te extrañe tanto! — Rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza enterrando su rostro entre el espacio de su cuello y su hombro.

Una ancha sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del peli negro, rodeó su cintura con la misma fuerza y acarició su cabello con la otra mano, escucharla gimotear, y sentir su rostro tan cerca de su piel, le daban una extraña sensación.

Estaba más que mal sentirse feliz al hacer llorar a la mujer que amas, pero eso lo hacía sentirse amado, querido, necesitado. Un lado suyo estaba alegre de la reacción que obtuvo y el otro se sentía la peor basura por hacerla sufrir de tal modo.

—Perdón. — Pidió culpable. — Perdóname Nike. — Sus sollozos pararon, no respondió, lo que le preocupó, retrocedió un poco para ver su rostro, su semblante cambió por uno lleno de furia, y lo empujó bruscamente, alejándolo de ella.

—¡¿"Perdón"?! ¡¿Sabes lo sola que me he sentido sin ti?! — Gritó enfadada, pasaron segundos para darse dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se sonrojó a tope, mirando a un costado.

Livius soltó una risa en tono bajo, mirándola con cariño.

—Nike. —Habló bajo acercándose poco a poco.

—¡¿Qué?! — Estaba con ojos cerrados y cruzada de brazos, no pensaba mirarlo, estaba enfadada con él pero más que nada avergonzada.

—Mírame. —Susurró sonriente.

Nike se giró, para después sentir esa dulce presión sobre sus labios, un casto y suave beso los unió, uno que transmitía todos esos sentimientos guardados, todo el enojo se dispersó abriendo paso a un cálido sentimiento de amor puro.

—Te amo. — Le dijo al separarse unos cuantos centímetros de ella. —Yo también te extrañe muchísimo. — Sus ojos irradiaban todo el cariño del mundo, pegó su frente con la suya, mirándola fijamente, ambos sonrieron.

Ese momento era suyo y de nadie más. Se alejó y la abrazo por la cintura hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma, relajándose, solo ella le daba esa paz que tanto anhelaba.

—Te prometo que no pasará de nuevo—. La sintió relajarse también, al parecer sus palabras le aliviaban. — Está mal dejar a mi prometida tanto tiempo sola, no lo volveré a hacer. — Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad.

—Gracias Livi. — Sonrió, acariciando sus cabellos, tomos su rostro entre sus manos y besó su frente con ternura. —Yo también te amo. — Por más veces que escuchara las mismas palabras el pelinegro seguía sorprendiéndose cuando salían de sus labios. —¡Ah! Y me alegra que no hayas encarcelado a ese chico. Celosito — Un leve sonrojo apareció en medio de su rostro haciéndolo mirar a un lado.

—No son celos, lo que es mío es mío y punto. —.

* * *

**Si les gustó no duden en dejar un review para hacer más fics :) Gracias por leer! y hasta la próxima **


End file.
